


Бриз

by fandomDCCW, LRaien



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Пока они добирались от гостиницы до этого райского уголка, у Циско дважды ломался навигатор, Хартли ухитрился ободрать рукав о местный кактус, и это не считая лазанья по скалам в поисках лучшего вида, пока компания каких-то подростков, курящих марихуану в парковых зарослях, не подсказала им правильную дорогу».





	Бриз

Воздух возле моря казался солоноватым. От улицы до пляжа шла аккуратная дорожка, проходящая через парк и закручивающаяся в спуск к самой кромке воды. Волны мерно шумели, оглаживая крупные камешки и ракушки, вынесенные на берег. Наверху, на прибрежных скалах, гулял ветер, перебирая узкие листья пальм. Сидеть на нижней ступеньке лестницы и наблюдать за синей водной далью, уходящей в ясное небо, было сродни медитации.  
— Научная конференция, — произнёс Хартли.  
— Что? — очнулся Циско.  
Пока они добирались от гостиницы до этого райского уголка, у Циско дважды ломался навигатор, Хартли ухитрился ободрать рукав о местный кактус, и это не считая лазанья по скалам в поисках лучшего вида, пока компания каких-то подростков, курящих марихуану в парковых зарослях, не подсказала им правильную дорогу.  
— Ты спросил минуту назад, цитирую, по какой такой идиотской причине ты обречён наблюдать этот прекрасный вид в компании такого мудака, как я, — ехидно пояснил Хартли. — Напоминаю: потому что доктор Уэллс решил, что на международной конференции по квантовой физике должны присутствовать именно мы. И, если тебе интересно, меня мучает тот же вопрос: что я такого натворил, за что меня можно было бы сослать сюда с тобой.  
— Ты поэтому нацепил траурный наряд в такую жару? — фыркнул Циско.  
Хартли промолчал. То, что Франциско был прав, уязвляло ещё сильнее, но было лень спорить, когда из-за чёрной туники — кто же знал, что утренняя прохлада с появлением солнца превратится в обжигающий зной? — и ещё более плотной одежды под ней так жарко? Тунику Хартли просто снял и положил рядом, но это слабо помогло. А волны колышутся, перекидываясь едва заметными барашками пены, вода кажется такой прохладной...  
Нет. Уж про воду-то Хартли точно вызнал заранее: слишком холодно, чтобы купаться. Ещё не сезон. Да и сменной одежды нет, чтоб его...  
— Держи. — Хартли едва не вздрогнул, когда Циско кинул ему на колени бутылку минералки. — Купил в том киоске у заправки, должна быть ещё холодной.  
На самом деле вода была едва прохладной, но в такую жару казалась райским нектаром. Хартли почти залпом выпил полбутылки, но потом опомнился и протянул её вместе с пробкой Циско. Тот тоже отпил пару глотков, вытер губы и вздохнул, глядя на открывающийся пейзаж.  
Хартли прикрыл глаза и, наблюдая сквозь полуопущенные ресницы за кромкой воды, думал о том, как всё отстойно сложилось. Участникам конференции оплачивали два дополнительных дня, чтобы можно было приехать заранее, заселиться в отель, прогуляться... Вместо того, чтобы пойти одному, Хартли зачем-то потащился за этим идиотом-гиком Циско — просто потому что делать в этом приморском курорте было больше нечего. Не за сувенирами же идти, в конце-то концов. Да и кому их дарить? Ледышке Кейтлин? Воркующему с ней Реймонду? Уэллсу? Боже, последнее предположение даже в мыслях звучало совершенно абсурдно.  
Заходящее солнце слепило, наливаясь оранжевым по мере приближения к горизонту. Смотреть на него без рези в глазах было невозможно, но даже сквозь тёмные очки сияющий диск сохранял насыщенный золотисто-багряный цвет.  
— Там Венера, — Циско ткнул пальцем на искорку на небе, южнее залива.  
— Ага, — буркнул Хартли, поднимая взгляд.  
Разумеется, он знал об этом! Знал о звёздах не меньше Франциско-чёрт-его-побери-с-его-доставучестью-Рамона. Просто он, в отличие от кое-кого, готовился к конференции по-настоящему ответственно, и времени на что-то ещё не оставалось.  
Хотя бы исчезла жара. Чем больше клонилось солнце к туманному мареву безбрежной дали, тем прохладнее становился воздух. Циско, одетый в одну футболку, поёжился и покосился на Хартли то ли завистливо, то ли с досадой.  
— Не думаешь ли ты, что насмешка была преждевременной? — не удержался тот.  
Циско резко нахмурился, сведя брови почти в слитную кривую, но вдруг расслабился и дружелюбно произнёс:  
— Ты прав, — и повернулся к заходящему солнцу, поправляя съехавшие тёмные очки. — Как-то тупо ругаться, когда вокруг так красиво — пусть и холодновато.  
Добавить было нечего. Коснувшись горизонта, багряный диск начал терять цвет, угасая в сиренево-голубых тенях, и небо, до этого словно засвеченное, начало набирать синеву. Загорелись первые звёздочки, над Венерой, едва различимый, светился Марс. Правую часть неба подсвечивало оранжевым — то горели огни далёкого города, от него же к горизонту уходили огоньки кораблей, почти незаметных днём.  
— Пойдём, — поднялся Циско. — Я бы с радостью сидел тут хоть до появления Антареса, но погода здесь как на Арракисе, и я уже хочу в тёплый гостиничный номер. Завтра первый день конференции, а простыть — самое тупое, что можно придумать.  
Хартли тоже встал, отряхнувшись, поправил очки и, глядя на звёздное небо, подумал, что тысячу раз пожалеет о том, что собрался сейчас сделать.  
Но, чёрт возьми, это казалось почему-то очень правильным.  
— Держи.  
В жизни Хартли было две вещи, которые он ненавидел больше всего: неловкие ситуации и медленно соображающие люди. Сейчас получилось стопроцентное комбо: Циско с недоумением и даже каким-то подозрением смотрел на протянутую ему тунику, словно видел вместо безобидного предмета одежды ядовитую тварь с Клендату.  
— Просто накинь, — торопливо добавил Хартли. — Если растянешь, будешь покупать такую же, и, поверь, тебе такие деньги не снились даже.  
К счастью, Циско не стал иронизировать на эту тему, а просто закутался получше: его гиковской футболки с портретом Амидалы явно не хватало, чтобы согреться прохладным вечером.  
На секунду Хартли стало жаль, что когда они вернутся в номер, то снова начнётся неловкое молчание и взаимная неприязнь. Через мгновение Циско ухитрился распахнуть тунику на манер плаща и начал насвистывать песенку из мультика про какого-то супергероя в маске, и Хартли вспомнил причины этой неприязни.  
— Постираешь потом.  
— Святой Лукас, да не будь ты таким мудаком хотя бы сейчас, — вздохнул Циско. — Давай сперва доберёмся до номера, ненавидеть меня будешь завтра.  
Взобравшись обратно наверх и дойдя до дороги, Циско сверился с расписанием автобусов. Темнело рано, а автобусы ходили аж до полуночи. Хартли стоял в стороне, наслаждаясь солёным морским ветром и безоблачным небом.  
Здесь даже звёзды выглядели по-другому, словно привычный рисунок созвездий наклонили набок. Здесь всё выглядело иначе.  
Хартли покосился на Циско, наблюдающего за электронным табло у остановки.  
«Лучше бы этот день не заканчивался».  
Дурацкая мысль.

При всех недостатках, которые Харти видел в Циско Рамоне, тот умел быть хорошим соседом: не шумным, уважающим личное пространство другого и — наконец-то! — не пытающимся быть навязчиво дружелюбным. Когда Хартли проснулся следующим утром, выглаженная туника лежала на стуле возле кровати, а сам Циско зависал возле зеркала, пытаясь поправить галстук.  
— Боже, — едкости хватило бы, чтобы расплавить броню танкера, — давай помогу.  
— Серьёзно?  
Несмотря на то, что отель располагался в трёх километрах от береговой линии, в номере пахло морем.  
— Серьёзно, — Хартли поднялся и потянулся, зевая. — Ты встал так рано только ради этого?  
Он указал на тунику.  
— Нет, — буркнул Циско. — Чтоб ты не ржал надо мной, пока я пытаюсь выглядеть в этом барахле уютно.  
— Костюм сидит отлично, когда сшит на заказ, — поучающе протянул Хартли. Положил ладони Циско на плечи: — Выпрямись и держи спину ровно.  
— Жмёт.  
— Вот поэтому надо идти к портному, а не донашивать за братом.  
Руки привычно и легко завязали правильный узел, и, поправив галстук, Хартли отошёл на шаг и чуть наклонил голову, оценивая результат.  
— И хорошо, что ты наконец-то внял моему совету и начал носить рубашки.  
О том, что расцветка рубашки оставляла желать лучшего, Хартли не упомянул. Ладно бы расцветка, но мордочки кота Пушена... А, ладно. Просто придётся делать вид, что этот чокнутый парень не с ним. Как обычно.

Это почти получилось. Несколько выступлений, докладов и презентаций Хартли сидел как можно дальше от дискредитирующего его коллеги, лишь изредка задавая вопросы: он и так понимал, где стоящая идея, а где — многообещающая пустышка. Но когда дело дошло до дебатов...  
Темпераментный Циско едва ли не взбирался на стул, начиная горячо обосновывать каждый свой тезис. И, что самое раздражающее, на это все смотрели сквозь пальцы, потому что он успел стать за этим столом «своим парнем»: его хлопали по плечу, шутили и смеялись над его абсолютно не смешными шутками; Хартли бы давно свалил куда подальше, да хоть к фуршету, но тема была интересная: кое-кто из физиков в очередной раз поставил вопрос о множественности вселенных. Отвратительно жирный минус этой темы — Циско от неё был без ума.  
Хартли тоскливо внимал мнению одного из участников обсуждения, тонувшего в заумных терминах в попытке выглядеть внушительнее, но всего лишь пересказывавшего одно и то же на пятый раз. Боже, Хартли мог бы ёмко выразить это в трёх предложениях, но не-е-е-ет...  
— Я пойду, — поднялся Циско и, рассеянно махнув рукой, направился к выходу.  
Секунду поразмыслив, Хартли последовал за ним. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что многословный оратор продолжает свою речь, и желание возвращаться исчезло вовсе.  
Циско замедлился, давая Хартли поравняться с собой.  
— Слушай, — вполголоса начал он, — всё интересное на сегодня закончилось. Завтра приличные лекции начнутся не раньше двенадцати, и если в этот раз я возьму одежду потеплее, а ещё пару сэндвичей и бутылку сока...  
— Ты понимаешь, что Антарес будет достаточно высоко не раньше двух ночи?  
Циско закатил глаза.  
— Не будь таким занудой, Харт! Можешь сидеть в номере и дуться, но...  
Хартли открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь язвительное, но от свежего ветра веяло солоноватым морским привкусом.  
— Две бутылки сока, — решил Хартли. — Одной будет мало.


End file.
